


system.breach();

by Robotpsicologa



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotpsicologa/pseuds/Robotpsicologa
Summary: Ben Solo is the lead of the cyber Security department of The 1rst Order Corporation. 1stORCORP, for short. They rule the world through their monopolistic smart phone operative systems and several applications used all around the world. As 1stORCORP continues to gather power through information, a lonely hacker decided to try to beat them at their game.





	1. rey[0]; ben[0];

 

I simply ended up on this hellhole one day and decided to call it home. There's always the smell of dust burning on a cooling fan and the whirling sound of hard disks burning data. I was young when he took me in from the streets. Said he owed a favor to my parents, and tossed a mattress on the corner for me. Unkar Plutt, his name. A fat, disgusting bastard.

It all started with a game; every time I'd get an old cellphone from the dumpsters, or some electronic component, he would give me a treat. Then it wasn't just a treat, it would mean the luxury to take a bath and have a warm meal. It made me hate him, but it also made me excellent at scavenging all sorts of gadget and devices. I ended up proud about how much I could find and I could salvage.   
  
I never had a cellphone of my own. I would always pick and choose a broken one to make it work again and I'd hang on to it until I found a new one. Another challenge to crack, to make it work. 

He always had the courtesy of letting me stare at his screen as long as I remained silent. At first, all the raw code looked like gumbo-jumbo to me. But once I dared to read line to line, I began to understand the magic and the power in there. Just words, and syntax, and they could run the world.   
  
And they did. 

 

The upcoming election was bent and twisted. All sort of dirt was coming out from the New Republic party. Private pictures. Terrible e-mails. Audio messages not meant for the public. No one knew how the media was getting all this information but I had a hunch.   
  
Don't we all have our entire lives locked into those tiny silica jails? Who we are, what we do, what we want. All those years and I've learned to become a ghost. No one can find me if I don't let them. 

I can't just stare and let them win. I can't sit and watch how that fascist Snoke keep his ass on the presidential chair.

It was time for me to make a move. 1stORCORP's newest software update was about to launch and I was lucky enough to have recovered security credentials from one of their employee's old tablet. 

 

Plutt was snoring in his room at the back of J.A.K.U. Repair shop, where we both live. I wipe the keyboard on his computer with my sleeve before getting it out of hibernation mode. I know his password, I've seen him type it a thousand times. Despite how easy is to log in, my heart is pounding and I need to curl my hands into a fist to stop my fingers from trembling. 

Somehow, I knew where to look. Reading countless lines of code, breaking into stray accounts, picking up encrypted data. It all set me up to this moment. The world is holding its breath waiting for 1stORCORP's newest tech-fix. And I was about to make a statement. 

 

* * *

 

 

-What's going on? The new release is not available yet- Proyect Manager Phasma looks at me with those blue, dead eyes. We're both tired, and responsible for this. We both have our asses on the line. 

-Reading the logs- I mutter, bending over the table and squinting at the screen. She sighs and turns around as I read line after line on my console. All the cyberSecurity team is online, remote and at the office scratching their heads. And I've spot it. Someone broke the build for our new release. Not a bug. I know it's not a bug. 

-Ben Solo- someone's tapping on my shoulder and I turn around bout to yell them, for breaking my concentration. It's just one of my team mates with a tall cup of coffe. -Black like your soul, just as you requested, oh team leader!-

-Shut the fuck up and get back to work- I growl at him and he quickly does as I ask. I sip from my coffee cup and look around as I tame my anger. Nobody seems to have find out. 

We were fucking hacked. 

 

-Run the build again. Don't change the version just yet- I order out loud. -It was one of the server's timeout. Nothing to be worried of- people mutter and I hear someone sigh and mumble they want to go to sleep. I look up to Phasma and she nods at me. Of course, I'm excellent. Problem, solved.   
  
Except, it has just started. I'll find out who got their hands in our business. I get the broken build stored into a local backup folder. The new Release is live. High fives, some beers.

After the first crucial hours are gone, most of the team is back at their homes or online. I stay. Determined to find every trace this bastard left for me. 

 

You. Are. Mine. 

 


	2. ben[1]; rey[1];

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo keeps a secret: the newest release was hacked and he plans to deal with the hacker himself.

I took my laptop back home after the big release. It wasn't safe to do it at the office because there are eyes everywhere there. 

 

It wasn't a straight forward job to get the hacked build into my PC either, but I knew how to do it and leave no evidence of it. 

 

Of course. I wasn't the lead of cyber security just because I got my a Ph.D in computer science. I was a hacker and a college dropout. I was the lead of cyber security because I'm excellent when it comes to breaking into the safest data storage servers. 

 

My cup of coffee is completely cold by the time I get the hacked build running on my previous cellphone. I plug the device in my computer to check for its network usage. 

 

I'm asked to log in. Not with my credentials. Neither with any of the test accounts we have for our production environment. I sigh out of frustration and start the long process of signing up. 

 

As I input all the data that setting up a new account requires, I wonder who could possible survive the boredom of this process. I look up and find my reflection staring at me on my now turned off main monitor. I fix my glasses on the bridge of my nose and then find a small keychain forgotten on my desk.

 

 

A [storm.net](http://storm.net/) keychain. People often forget they beloved social network is owned by 1stORCORP. Now it makes sense: I'll get a one step sign in process if I were to link my device to my [storm.net](http://storm.net/) account. Even I have one, and I know all the information we can harvest from your activities. 

 

I chuckle when I turn around the metallic keychain and read out loud its engraving [ Become a stormtrooper! All the best apps and widgets will be monetized! ] Phasma came up with that name for the community contributors platform. Anything from new video filters to restaurant recommendation apis. People get extremely competitive if you promise some cash and a home page recommendation. Hux idea for this platform was a huge success and [storm.net](http://storm.net/) is now swarmed with all sorts of applications we can tap into and suck all sort of analytics from. 

 

An army of software developers, community managers and all for free. I  caught myself musing for too long. I unlook the screen of that cellphone and keep typing in some fake data. But good fake data since I know what to input so it doesn't return an error message.

 

I'm fucking in. Finally. I feel my heart racing now that I'm debugging the Operative System and I can't wait to find out what this hackers did to us. It's been a while since anybody was smart enough to fool me or my team. It was getting boring, to be quite honest. Of course I'd keep this security breach a secret and try to deal with it myself. 

 

I leave the cellphone connected to a free network my apartment picks up from the hotel down the block. I use a couple of tricks down my sleeve so they can't spot that I'm accessing the database and trying to find my newly created user. 

-Huh, that's... odd- I mutter, picking some dry skin off my lips. Everytime a user logs in or creates a new account, it's registered on our huge database; timestamp, location and device. But this user isn't showing up. 

 

I decide to look around some stray data from inactive accounts. Somebody with a couple of years without a single log in. Maybe because they made a new account with a work-appropiate email account. Maybe because they are dead. 

 

Loging out the cellphone was easy. I now log in as one of the inactive accounts that I found on the database. It takes a while to load but I'm in. I look around this user's latest activities, feed. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

But when I look back at the database, this user is gone. It's deletion it's not logged anywhere. This user has vanished. This is genious. How could they achieve that? I log out and back in. The data is safely stored in the device, so that's why it took so long to load. I try to force a backup, and the device displays a bogus loading screen. When I check back into the database, this username has left no trail. 

I run my hands down my face and I push myself away from my desk. I'm grinning. Whoever did this, is good. But I'm better. 

I look for my headphones and start playing some music. It's time to tear apart this code and find the hackers responsible for this offence.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Plutt sent me to deliver a fixed tablet to a client. I jump on my scooter and dive around town as fast as I can without gettting myself killed. I knock at their door, give them their device and get paid, all without taking off my helmet. Done. 

 

As I walk back to my scooter, the electronics store right across the street of where I parked is showing some press conference held by the tall ginger C.E.O. of 1stORCORP. I walk up to the store and squint at the banner right below her: They're celebrating the big success their update launch was and how they broke records on devices updated in less than 24 hours. I held my breath and waited. But they don't mention any kind of bug or leak on their data. 

So, they fixed it, right? Maybe they did realize what was going on before my hacked build went live. I groan and drag my feet around the corner to get myself some time.  Damn, they're good. I can't expect that my first hack goes unnoticed and brings this titan down, but I feel disappointed. 

I take my helmet off and wander around the neighbourhood aimlessly as I try to think of a better way to get my plan to work. All I want is to wipe their data off. I bet all the information leaks hurting the New Republic party will stop if I do so. 

But it can't be easy. Impossible? Perhaps. I haven't given up just yet. I hear a blip coming from my backpack. I remember now, I keep a cellphone there with the build I hacked. Has somebody found my account? I check the notification on screen and freeze. Luke Skywalker is a suggested friend. No profile picture. A fake account? But... How? I immediately turn off the device and drop it in the closest trash can. 

 

I feel like the dumbest girl in the entire Galaxy. They found out. Of course. And they are trying to lure me in with Skywalker's name. He's been a myth, an anti-corporation professor that lost his job and his life trying to fight the 1st Order. 

 

I stop and turn around. No. I won't fall into their trap. But what if...?

 

I need to make the next move before their analysts crack the way I messed with them. I sprint to my scooter and ride back to JAKKU Repair shop.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by no means a realistic portrayal of hacking but I do try not to stray too far away from the way code works.
> 
> People correcting my spelling and grammar errors is my kink.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr art @robotpsicologa


	3. console.log (ben(2) + rey(2));

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray continues her attempts to bring down the 1stORCORP ways of manipulating people by the misuse of all the data they collect from their online activities. 
> 
> Ben focuses, almost obsesses, over the hacked operative system build that was almost launched by this rogue hacker.

 

 

Ben Solo tried his hardest to stay awake and his excitement managed to help more than all that caffeine. He was reading, line by line at the differences between the Hacked built and the definitive one that was running now on every electronic device on the planet. This wasn't some easy chore. The hackers who performed this attack were careful enough to refactor (or write in a different way) so many classes and functions that it was hard to spot where the exploit was.   
  
He ruffled his hair and leaned backwards onto his chair as he rubbed his eyes. They were stinging like crazy, but he was close. He could feel it. He could understand the way the hacker tried to baffle the developer team on 1stORCORP. 

And there it was. The code wasn't overriding the data upload checks, but it was making a method run afterwards. The method deleted what was written on the servers. It could have taken a couple of hours for the 1stORCORP to realize the missing data since all the calls made would be consistent with the operative system expected behavior.   
  
-That's not how I should've handled that but... Not bad- he found himself grinning and rubbing his beard. Now there was only a way to try and retrieve data from those who used the hacked build (himself and probably the hacker while testing their creation). And it needed him on site.   
  
He texted Phasma with a single line. << Will be working remotely for a while. >>   
  
He packed an overnight bag and headed for the airport. He had a long flight ahead to the Data Headquarters.   
  


 

* * *

 

Rey was on the front desk of  J.A.K.U. Repair shop, as Plutt commanded. He was out of town, trying to get his hands on a big abandoned storage with electronic treasures (or trash, depending on what they actually were). She was having a light lunch and stroking the keyboard to improve her build. It was obvious, the 1stORCORP were good at their game. They had thousand of developers at their disposal, so... how could she possibly win?   
  
By never giving up.   
  
The code compiled and the build was ready to be run on the new (old) cellphone she had for test. The screen was cracked and several pixels were dead, but it was fast enough to run the newest version of the operative system. 

She was in. She did the tiresome account set up and sighed. And she plugged the device onto the PC she was working on to debug when the phone vibrated. She tapped the screen right where it was cracked and realized there was an icon on the overhead display.   
  
Incoming chat notification.   
  
[ Knight of REName ] Gotcha.  
  
Rey froze at the sight of, glaring at her on the screen. The phone vibrated on her hand twice and three times and Rey had to satisfy her curiosity before making sure her anonymity was safe.   
  
[ Knight of REName  ]  You ARE uploading data to the servers and you inmediately delete it. You guys are clever.  
[ Knight of REName  ]  But you forgot one little detail: You can always try to restore the data from the servers... if you're phisically there.   
[ Knight of REName  ]  And now I am... Had a 10 hour flight to get to the servers. But now you're mine. I have your last log-in location. Any last words before I call the police?  
  
Ben saw the hacker typing. It was giving him a thrill he was certainly missing from his everyday job. He had found a worthy oponent, a match to his skills. And he wanted to be the only one to deal with this treat.   
  
[ Nobody Nothing ]  You're trying to get me to buy some time, right? Nothing stops me from turning off the power :>  
  
Rey turned her head to the computer and started typing furiously fast. Focused on getting the code to do what she wanted.

[ Knight of REName  ]  You haven't yet so you're not planning to. This is exciting, isn't it? You're brave, coming after us again after you failed the first time.  
[ Nobody Nothing ]  Thanks. Cute glasses by the way.   
  
Ben Solo groped his sleep-deprived face. He WAS wearing his glasses. The hacker had remotely turned on the webcam.   
-Shit. Shit shit- Solo growled as he was tilting the monitor away from him. He was flustered. They were trying to piss him off. 

[ Nobody Nothing ] Hello? Too busy calling the cops?   
  
But he was't. Rey smirked. She managed to catch a screenshot of his face. He was older than her, but not that much older. Pale, black hair, dark eyes. His lips were parted and he looked both focused and determined. She had to remind herself he was dangerous. That she had a self-imposed objective to do the right thing. She wasn't done, she couldn't just fool around and risk her safety.   
  


[ Knight of REName  ]  I like the messy bun look on you.  
  
Rey gaped. Turned off the cellphone and unplugged the computer with a swift tug at the power cord. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was surprised to see a shy grin on her lips on the black PC screen.   
  
He saw her too. Now they were even.   
  
Her hands were sweaty and she needed to get up and walk out the repair shop. She felt trapped and more determined than ever. 1stORCORP had a face now, probably a security engineer. But it did't humanize them. 

It did, however, made her want to try to surprise that guy again. She had so much thinking to do. 

Ben Solo's PC was trying to restore the deleted data from the hacked build and running on all security footage database he could get his hands on. Face recognition on that terrible screencapture of a girl with a messy bun.  
  
He found a couple possible matches at the same approximate place the IP address for that 'Nobody Nothing' latest session. A small city, rather a town, not too far away from the 1stORCORP main development office, where he works at. Probably the girl is getting ready to strike back, he thought. Next time, he thought. I'll stop her next time. 

 

 


End file.
